Retirement isn't for everyone
by IrishAyce
Summary: WIP, working title. Alternate reality. Jack thought that his life with the SGC and a certain Colonel was over. But the appearence of Dylan and her twin brother ignite a search across the galaxies for other CarterO'Neill clan members from a not too distant


Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate. I don't own the characters from StarGate and I definitely am not making money from the writing of this story. If the writers from Stargate would like this story or characters I have created for this story they are welcome to it free of charge. I would get no greater joy than to see Stargate follow this path… but obviously not cuz it's almost completely AU.

Author's Note: I've had this storyline stuck in my head since like season three. Yes I am a die hard Stargate fan and have seen ALMOST episode from the first to season nine. I am not current on Season ten cuz I don't have satellite anymore so you'll just have to bare with me. This is AU. Because of previously mentioned reasons. I would have made this set in a previous season but I like Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. So deal with it. This is definitely a Sam Jack fic and there is some ship in it but it is not the focus of this piece. Just give it a chance before you write it off. I haven't really thought out any of the other relationships and you guys will be given a chance to tell me who you want paired up later in the fic. Now that I'm finished with all the boring stuff….

Chapter One: "Don't forget, I'm retired."

She made her way down the dock. It was somewhere that felt like home to her, even if she was impossibly far from her actual home. This was her home now, she reminded herself. Still it would take a great deal longer to get used to than she would allow herself. Things here were a great deal more complicated here. She just wished she was home or it had been Jonathon that had to break the news to General Jack O'Neill. _Retired_ General Jack O'Neill she reminded herself.

She found the boat that she had been looking for. It was docked at the same place that she remembered seeing the last time she had been on it. She shook the déjà vu feeling from her aura. It was strange being back here. She thought this part of her life had died seven years previous.

She made her way through the junk that was left unceremoniously and unorganized on the floor, creating a manmade labyrinth that only an O'Neill could really maneuver through. Most was just empty beer bottles. "Yup, definitely O'Neill." She whispered to herself. It almost made her chuckle a bit. It wasn't difficult maneuvering around the junk. She had spent plenty of previous years doing it.

"What do you want? You look government-esque. I don't want anything to do with you guys, I'm retired." Jack's voice drifted up from where he was tinkering on the puttering old engine. The boat had definitely seen better days.

She looked down at what she wore. He was definitely right about looking "government-esque" as he put it. She was in tight black suit pants and a sky-blue button up blouse. It had not been her choice to wear it. She had to borrow it from the new doctor, the only woman with civvies that was her size. "I'm not government, Jack. Well not technically. Would you stop tinkering with that engine? It's not gonna get any better. And if you keep messing with that, it won't work at all."

"And you would know that how?" His head appeared from below the deck and she grinned, something akin to his trademark O'Neill grin.

"If I told ya, I'd have ta kill ya." Standing before him was a woman that couldn't be more than twenty-three. She was slender in build, average in height. She boasted dark brown hair that hinted of red highlights and platinum blonde streaks framing her face. Her hair was bound in a shoulder-length braid. But she had startling dark brown eyes. Eyes just like Charlie's.

"So who are you? And what are you doing on my boat?" He wasn't as hostile as he usually was toward possible military or government people. This woman obviously had military experience; he could smell it on her just by the way she stood. She was also a lot smarter than she was letting on. It was scary but she reminded him so much of Sam. Colonel Carter, he reminded himself.

"I'm here to recruit you Jack. Or should I say General O'Neill?" She smirked. Definitely a Carter-type smirk. The one she got when she knew that she was the only one who knew certain important information and she held it above her head.

"Jack is fine. I'm retired now. And I'm not going back to work for the government. I'm done with that life." It was a very un-Jack answer.

"I brought beer." She held up the plastic bags.

"And I can't be bribed."

"It's Guinness." She smirked again.

"Damn, you're good." He led her to the bench that lined the sides of the boats and they sat down.

"I learned from the best."

They both grabbed a beer and sat down before they were disrupted by a loud crashing noise followed by a long stream of colorful curses. Five minutes later a very annoyed, but fun loving Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell appeared.

"I knew this was too good to be true." He sipped his beer. "So, how ya doing Mitchell? And by the way what the hell are you doing here? I'm not coming back to Stargate."

"Oh, she's with me." Cameron indicated the woman sitting across from Jack. She was fiddling with a fishing rod that was dangling ever so closely to the edge.

"I pity her then." Jack joked. He really did like Cameron; he respected him in many ways.

"He's my ride, that's all." She grinned.

"Where are my manners? You bring me beer and I never ask you your name." Jack said suddenly although she suspected it was the beginning to a plot to get rid of them.

She was about to answer when Cameron blurted out, "General Jack O'Neill, meet Magdylan O'Neill."

"Don't forget, I'm retired." Then the realization dawned on him. "O'Neill?"

"Actually, it's Dr. Magdylan Grace Carter-O'Neill with two "l" s." She answered.

Jack just stared at her, beer forgotten on the floor next to him, for seven minutes and thirty-two seconds. "Do we have to call you doctor?" It was a Jack joke if there ever was one.

She grinned. "Only if I don't like you. Most people call me Dylan."

"She really is who she says she is. Genetically I mean. Doc checked her against you and Sam." Cameron added, trying to be helpful.

"Way to defuse a situation Cameron." Dylan commented lightly.

"Wait a minute." Jack's brain finally started doing whatever it usually did once again. "You can't be more than twenty-three."

"I'm twenty-five."

"That's not the point; I didn't even know Carter twenty-five years ago. And she sure as hell didn't have a daughter when she was that young."

"Well now we get to the complicated stuff. I'll just keep this simple. I'm not from this reality. My brothers and I traveled across realities to find one where we can all exist without complications. Anyway long story short, my twin brother and I ended up going through the gate and ending up on a planet that Sg-1 was scouting out for a new Beta sight."

"And how do you know that you won't exist here in the future?"

"When was the last time you talked to my mother?" silence. "We would have been born two years ago, after you got your head stuck in the ancient device."

"We? Never mind. I don't want to know." Dylan could tell that he was about to go into processing overload.

"Jack, you aren't going to like why we're here. Besides telling you that you've got a daughter from an alternate reality with your former CO." Cameron gave him a few minutes.

"I figured you're trying to get me to come back to SGC." Jack told them.

"I want you on my team, strictly civilian." Dylan answered.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why?"

It was the only question that needed to be answered. The only answer that could pull him away from his beloved boat and excellent fishing adventure. What in the world, could she offer him that would entice him to abandon everything he worked so hard to achieve and bring him into close proximity to the woman who had nearly broken his heart.

"Charlie is alive, dad."


End file.
